


车轱辘罢辽

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul
Summary: 祝各位刷到这条的小朋友新年快乐两个之前想的片段 脑过即写过嘿1赫海 2海赫预警！





	车轱辘罢辽

**Author's Note:**

> 祝各位刷到这条的小朋友新年快乐  
> 两个之前想的片段 脑过即写过嘿  
> 1赫海 2海赫预警！

赫海

“额嗯…别…别走…”李东海的腰随着他手指抽离的动作慢慢抬高，穴口紧咬着那人的指尖不肯轻易放他离去。身后那人见状笑着哼出声，纤长的手指毫不留恋的从泛着水光的洞穴里抽出，肠液混着润滑在还未来得及闭合的小穴与他指间黏连，而后又跟随他骨节分明的大手重重的落在李东海的右侧臀瓣儿上，“你再翘就要够到天花板了，小浪蹄子。”

白软的臀肉因拍打而泛红，后穴也跟着李赫宰手上的力道自动收缩，将穴内的手指紧紧咬住，“啧，放松，还没到你该夹紧了使劲含的时候呢。”

 

海赫

粗长的性器在他体内快速抽动，龟头每每戳过那一处软肉，带着哭腔的呻吟就会从李东海的指缝里溜出来。“我不介意你再叫大声一点儿，”李东海含着他的耳朵尖轻声的笑，“也叫给那个喜欢你的女孩子听听呗，让她知道知道你的小洞有多喜欢被我操，”他向后扣着李赫宰的肩膀大力挺弄着，将那人喉间的呜咽声冲撞的破碎，又用指尖在两人交合处抹了一把，翘开李赫宰咬着嘴唇的牙齿蹭在他舌尖，“瞧瞧，还说不喜欢呢，你的小穴不仅把我咬的死紧，还会流水儿呢。”


End file.
